As a method for producing an ashless coal, there is the method described in, for example, Patent Document 1. This method for producing an ashless coal includes a slurry preparation step of mixing a coal and a solvent to prepare a slurry, an extraction step of heating the slurry obtained in the slurry preparation step to extract coal components soluble in the solvent, a separation step of separating a solution part containing the coal components from the slurry in which the coal components have been extracted in the extraction step, and an ashless coal acquirement step of separating the solvent from the solution part which has been separated in the separation step to obtain an ashless coal (HPC).